Software development requires the use of various application servers, each server providing a different user interface. As a result, there is a lack of cohesiveness when an application programmer accesses the various servers. In addition, manually accessing a number of application servers to develop software is an inconvenience to application programmers. For example, an application programmer logs in to a build server to determine the status of a build, to perform a re-build, etc. However, if the application programmer were to perform a translation on the same software package, the application programmer needs to access a different server (e.g., a translation server).
In addition, when companies merge and attempt to merge their applications the result is an inconsistent look and feel between the applications. Typically, applications are written in different programming languages (e.g., Java, Python) and are simply be stitched together by inserting weak links directly between the applications. To alleviate the problem, companies take applications originally written in Python and rewrite them in Java or decide to scrap the applications all together and start from scratch.